The Price Was Right
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: She was not convinced. They were more than "just mates", it was obvious. Harper Price always sought herself a matchmaker, but when Abby and Connor became her new match to make she was starting to think it was hopeless. AU Conby, taking place during Series 3. Last chapter up! Please R
1. Harper Wasn't Convinced

_**Disclaimer: **_**Primeval belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures. No Copyright intended.**

_**A/N:**_** So I edited all of this on here for some stupid reason and my internet shorted out, losing everything. Advice: Edit on your document first, then copy and paste.**

**This is an AU again, what a shocker from me! haha The concept is instead of Jack coming to visit an old friend of Abby's comes and stays with them. Later in Series3 than Jack originally was just to make things less complicated and sad. Enjoy!**

* * *

Connor sat at the kitchen counter on his computer. He was writing up a report for Lester while eating whatever he found in the fridge and merrily listening to Abby's singing from across the flat. She thought he couldn't hear her.

It was cleaning day for he and Abby – or for Abby at least. Connor was supposed to help but he rather hated cleaning. A lot. And he usually found a good excuse to get out of it – for example; the amazing trick called procrastination. In other words, this report was due last week.

The doorbell rang, bringing Connor's attention away from the computer screen that was supposed to be occupied of words, when in reality it was an online game. You battled dinosaurs, he couldn't possibly say no to it. And with a mouthful of food Connor hollered out. "Hey Abs, can you get that? Bit busy!"

He soon after heard her reply, "Get off your lazy rear, Connor Temple!" which led to him dragging his feet across the floor as he grumbled about losing the game because he couldn't find the pause button, and then opening the door to a cheerful stranger. Connor also noted it to be an _attractive, female_ stranger.

"You're not Abby." The girl said with a frown, seeing Connor shirtless with only boxers and a robe hanging off his shoulders.

"You're not the pizza guy. Both disappointing, ain't it?"

She tweaked a smile and her eyes peered in the flat, trying to see around. "No chance that an Abby Maitland used to live here, is there?"

Connor smiled to himself and shook his head. "Nope."

The girl frowned again.

"There is a chance that an Abby Maitland_ currently_ lives here, though."

The girl grinned, raising herself on her toes in excitement then when settled back down gazing in the flat again. "Is she here? Right now?-"

"Connor! You left your scarf on the floor again, I slipped on it and now I have a huge gash on my-!" she paused, seeing passed Connor as he stood at the door. "Harper?"

"Abby!" the girl called Harper squealed, shoving her way past Connor to hug her. Abby looked shocked, giving Connor a questioning look and he just shrugged as he closed the door.

The girl pulled away grinning and Abby was still completely confused. "Oh, Abby! You look horrible!" She meant by the greasy, swept back hair, sloppy, indecent clothes and smudged make-up from the day before.

Connor's head turned to see Abby still in shock, so he took that his opportunity to speak. "Oi! I think Abby looks lovely, thank you." The girl turned to him with a smirk.

"She always looks lovely, just right now she looks horrible."

Connor, now standing beside them, grinned and shook his head. "Never."

"Well then, who's this gentleman of yours, Ab?"

"M'names Connor, though you probably heard that from the yelling over the scarf thing. Oh, Abs, are you all right?"

Her head turned to Connor and she finally snapped back into reality, what Connor was hoping for. "Yeah, I'm fine – my elbow hurts is all." She then turned back to her friend with a smile. "Harper, what're you doing here? I haven't seen you since-! Since…!"

"Since you lived in Edinburgh? I know! I came to visit for a holiday and remembered you were living in London now!"

"Yeah! I've been living here for almost four years now."

"Really? That long? Wow. Well listen, I hate to intrude and all but I'd really love to catch up!"

"Now? I mean, I'm not much decent, Harper… not to mention Connor." She eyed him, causing Connor to realize his apparel and clear his throat in the embarrassment.

"I guess I should go get dressed, then." He wondered up the stairs to his loft and Harper giggled.

"Who is that adorably attractive guy and when did you start dating him?"

Abby choked on nothing but air and looked behind, seeing Connor out of ear-shot. "Connor and I … we're not! - He's just my flat mate."

"Just flat mates don't wear nothing but their pants around each other, share a bathroom, and say the other's beautiful even when she looks like she hasn't showered in days."

Abby blushed. "Connor does."

"From what I know, this is your flat so that would be 'Abby and Connor do'."

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's a good pal, Harper! Leave it alone, yeah?"

Harper gave in, obviously not convinced but left it alone since she suddenly saw Connor leaning over the railing.

"Abs, what did you do with me trousers?"

Harper looked at Abby with an arched brow but Abby ignored it.

"I threw them in your cupboard. If you hadn't noticed, that's where your _clothes_ go." Connor gave her an amused look and disappeared again.

"So! Abby," Harper started and Abby looked her way as she patted on her couch, showing her to sit down. Harper did so and sighed. "Guess this means you wouldn't have an extra room for me?"

"Oh… No, I'm sorry Harp."

"It's fine, I just wasn't thinking you'd have a flat-mate, is all. I can find a place to stay, I'll be fine."

"No, you stay here! I can sleep on the couch – better yet, Connor can!" she teased, even though Connor wasn't present. "Or I could ask him to move out for a while, he doesn't really-"

"No, no! This is Connor's home as much as it is yours. I can sleep on the sofa. That's where I'd be sleeping if I crashed at someone else's anyway."

"Okay, well see this as your home for now, yeah? It'll be nice, catching up with an old friend."

And then it hit her. Sid and Nancy, and Rex. That was not going to be easy to explain. Rex she could do, but Sid and Nancy were impossible.

"And I'm decent!" They looked to see Connor trotting down the stairs, wearing a white fitted t-shirt and his nicely fitted red jeans. "Sorry 'bout earlier, Ms. Harper."

She smiled at him, coming off rather flirtatious. "No problem at all."

Connor didn't seem to hint the forwardness at that comment, but rather just turned his computer towards him and began to type away; allowing them to continue their conversation.

"Uhh, Conn?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking around at Abby.

"I just told Harper she could stay here, as long as she stayed in London."

"Oh… Does that mean I have to stay decent then?"

Harper let out a laugh and looked back at him. "Please, not on my part! You can dress however you like."

Connor wasn't completely oblivious and he caught on, but just gave Abby a cautious look and gave a nod. "Right…" he then saw Abby gesturing to the back room where Sid and Nancy tended to sleep. "Right! Yeah! Well, now that I'm decent I actually need to go by work – you ladies be all right here alone?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine-"

"Abby knows self-defense, she'll protect us. Thank you, though!"

Connor looked confused at Harper's chirpiness and headed for the back to get two carriers and two diictodons.

"Harper, what's gotten into you now?" Abby asked once Connor was gone.

"Can you blame me, Abby? You live with an extremely attractive 'pal'. Sorry if I get a bit flustered."

Abby laughed at her, she always did get flustered around guys. "Just try to not so much, kay? I think you're starting to freak him out."

"Like you didn't act like that when you first saw him shirtless."

"When I first saw Connor shirtless there was nothing to see but skin and bones."

She raised an eyebrow. "How long have you lived with Connor?"

"Three years."

Harper eyes widened. "Abigail Maitland!"

"What?"

"And you've stayed 'just pals' this entire time? Not even kissing?"

"No? I mean… I hug Connor? But usually just to comfort him…?"

"Oh, there's comforting in your relationship. Don't guess you cuddle and hold hands, do ya?"

Abby snorted. "God no."

"…I do not understand you one bit."

And Connor reentered with two crate carriers. He gave them a smile and hastily made his way out of the flat, Harper only hearing one suspicious animal type sound that Abby laid to be Rex, who was now flying around the flat.

"Where's does Connor work anyway?"

"Oh ... We- we work at the zoo together."

This time Harper didn't look surprised, but yet amazed. "You are one strong woman, you know that?" Abby was lost at what she meant, but thanked her. "Now let me guess, you guys also share pets and have all the same friends and have movie nights together too, right?"

Now Abby's eyes widened.

* * *

Abby wasn't sure how to act around Connor now. She felt like she should flirt but just because that's what they always did, and they didn't even see it as flirting but just innocent banter between two flat-mates. But Harper insisted it was flirting, so no more flirting – no, she meant no more bantering … at least when Harper was around, yeah?

But she had this urge to flirt every time Harper flirted. She felt she had competition – but that would be ridiculous because Connor and her were just friends. Just flat-mates. Oh who was she kidding? She had feelings for Connor. She's known that for quite some time now.

had feelings for Connor. She's known that for quite some time now.

Feelings or not, Abby would not ruin her friendship with Connor. He was her best friend. Harper could say what she wants, but Connor didn't feel the same anymore… After Stephen's death he drifted from her, and they were still best friends, but those longing stares and random spurs of trying to spill his feelings were long gone. Connor knew just what she knew, they were friends and that was it.

Now it came to convincing Harper of this…

"Abs!" the door of the flat shut closed and Abby leaned over, seeing Connor walking into the lounge area.

"Conn!" she mimicked back, tipping over the counter of the kitchen. Connor gave her a smile and walked over, sitting himself on a stool, and leaning in.

"Sid and Nancy are at the menagerie, safe and sound."

She knew he was just trying to keep Harper from hearing but when she glanced over Harper was watching them. Her brows raised, a smug look on her face was never very appealing on her. Abby backed up some and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Connor."

He looked confused at first and then seemed to shrug it off as normal Abby actions. She was always weird like that. He nodded, "Anything for you, Abs," and twisted the stool around and hopped off, heading up the stairs to his loft.

Abby winced. Connor said that quite a lot, and she knew just where Harper's thought were going. She turned to her and shook her head. "Don't say it."

Harper grinned and nonchalantly shrugged. "Hey, you brought it up first. Even _you _know it's not normal for a flat-mate to say that."

"Shush! He'll hear you, ya know? He's got good ears. Hears me talking to Rex now and then and holds me against it."

"Would you like me to _whisper_ the truth then?" Harper mocked and Abby rolled her eyes.

"If that's what you like to think it as, then yes."

Harper sighed and Abby went back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen – which brought her to realizing she had now forgot why she was in the kitchen. "Uhhh, Harp?"

"You went to go call Connor, hoping he was all right."

Abby blushed and mentally kicked herself. Lord was she horrible at this.

* * *

"Connor, lunch!" Abby called out to very soon after see Connor leaning over the railing to answer.

"I really need to finish this report, Abs."

"Connor, how much of writing have you actually done since yesterday evening?"

He stayed silent, looking down at his unraveling, fingerless gloves. "Well… I'm writing now, aren't I?"

"Eat something and then you can write some more, yeah? You get cranky otherwise."

He sighed and disappeared into his loft. Harper wasn't giving her anymore looks now, which she wasn't sure to be relieved or suspicious. Sadly it was likely the paranoid option.

Connor was leaping down the steps now and she turned to her right to see Connor giving weird looks towards Harper. Abby turned back to Harper and she was giving him rather flirty, forward looks and gestures. Connor never knew what to do when a woman found him attractive. Just a year ago he'd stutter and stare, but now he just raises a brow and moves on. Or, maybe that was him just being nice on Abby's part. He knew how much she dreaded seeing Caroline and him flirt.

"What'd you make?" Abby looked to see Connor standing in front of her. He laughed a little at the shock that covered her face. "You all right?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, sorry… all that cleanings wore me out."

"Might wanna go to bed early tonight, don't wanna over tire yourself, do you?"

He was hopeless. His constant caring and closeness to her was never to stop, and honestly she could say Connor wasn't even aware of it. Abby wasn't. Until now being self-conscious of her actions to him never really occurred. _Thanks a lot Harper._ Maybe she should have sent Connor to stay with a friend…

"I agree, Connor. Abby's looking rather tired out. Get some rest now, Abby! You can eat, take a nap, and Connor can keep me company. Can't you, Conn?"

"Uhhh, sure-? I mean… I'd love to, I guess… don't really matter to me but-" He was stuttering. Not a good sign.

"It's fine, just need a boost of caffeine. Tea anyone?"

"Oh, yes please!" Harper said gladly. Abby looked at Connor for an answer and his brows furrowed.

"Abby, you eat. I'll make the tea."

"Connor,-"

"Not much of a point to argue with me, is there?"

She knew the answer. Connor was stubborn. Sometimes too stubborn. "Fine."

Harper amusingly watched Abby reluctantly sit down across from her and Harper hid her smile. Harper wasn't convinced. They were completely adorable, and she was going to do anything in her power to make them even more adorable. This meant get them together of course… But how? Her plan for now was to just make Abby jealous, but Connor seemed rather stuck on Abby and did a lousy job at flirting back or even showing any indication of being anything but friendly.

The jealous idea was what she was to stick with for now, but she would make a plan, and before she left this city they would be together. They would.

"Connor," she said as he walked near the table. "Sit beside me? I want to ask you all about Abby's new juicy secrets, since I was her previous best friend and you are her present."

"Harper…" Abby looked at her with a glower and Connor sat beside Harper, leaning back and shifting to see her.

"Ask me anything and I'll decide if I should answer." Connor said, glancing teasing looks to Abby.

"Well, how did you two meet?"

"Hardly a juicy secret, Harper."

"The secrets are a part of the stories, are they not? They're filled with them. I hear the story, and then I decide which secret sounds the most interesting. So, go on, tell me. I love to hear you speak."

Connor's mouth gaped open slightly; he then closed it and sniffed before talking. "Well… we met at work. An … animal escaped from the… cages," Abby tried to hide her laugh from Connor's attempt of staying somewhat true to the real story. "I had just been hired and we met while attempting to catch it and put it back where it belonged."

"And then you decided living together would be the best option for your friendship?"

Connor chuckled. "No, no we were just friends but one day my flat – well I had the money, but the renter kicked me out for lacking on rent the past few months. I had been jobless 'till then, but he wouldn't listen. So I heard Abby had plenty of room in her flat and… Seemed to be the best option. Plus I rather fancied Abby then, thought her pretty cool."

Harper grinned. "But not anymore?"

"No. No after that I realized Abby was actually amazing. Much too cool for me, you see." He said playfully to Abby and she laughed, but realized how much truth there was in his tone. Did Connor really think he wasn't good enough?

"Nonsense." She replied with a humor in her tone, but Connor looked at her somewhat surprised. Harper must have caught onto the staring because she got up to put away her dishes and get the tea. They stayed silent though, looking at each other now and then until she returned.

"Well, then one day you decided to live here for good?"

Connor looked at her, drawn back to conversation. "Yeah, well one day I let Rex out… he was a new pet then, and it was stupid of me. Abs and me got him back as you can see, but she was furious at me. Somehow that turned into her consenting to let me live here."

"Is this all true, Abby?"

Abby looked up at Harper and smiled, nodding. "Connor's never much for lying. All truth. Though some things aren't completely honest."

Connor and Abby shared a smirk and Harper sighed. Nope, Harper was _not_ convinced. "I have a feeling it'll take a while to get into **that **secret. So what happened next? Did you ever think about dating or anything? I know Connor must've been dying to ask you, Abby."

And Connor's eyes widened.

* * *

_**Reviews are like Peanut Butter and Jelly.**_

_**I love PB and J.**_


	2. Connor Was Hiding

_**A/N:**_** Kinda a short chapter. Next chapter is called "Abby Was Jealous". Enjoy! **

* * *

Connor was hiding. No, he wasn't being a child and attempting to play hide and seek, though that did sound fun… No, Connor was hiding because he _didn't _want to be found. Why? Harper Price. That woman would not stop.

First Connor thought she was just being silly, but now she was constant in her flirting ways and all he could do was look at Abby and see how she didn't care – or seem like she didn't care. Connor didn't understand Abby one bit, but he did know she hated it when he was with or even around other women that wasn't _her_ for too long. Was that controlling or ridiculous or all of the above? Yes. But he loved Abby, so he let it be.

But he was hiding because he was sick of having to be friendly and do anything he possibly could to make it clear he _wasn't _interested. Also he was just sick of being harassed. Or, not quite so dramatic… But sooner or later touching his arms and chest and knees and elbows and _cheeks_ and- Connor was freaking out just a little bit, so he was hiding from who was causing it. Maybe he should have just offered to move out while she was here…

One thing he didn't get was he kept hearing them talking about him. Harper encouraging things like how he obviously had feelings for Abby, which he wasn't sure to be grateful or upset about, and then next thing he knew she was throwing herself on him whenever she got the chance.

Harper had been here for two days now, and yes, he felt he had a fairly good reason to hide.

"Conn?" Connor turned around as he sat quietly in his closet with only his laptop and a desk lamp. Abby was entering now and by the look she gave him – raised brows, smug look, all that jazz – he probably wasn't going to be in any argument with her. "What on earth are you doing in here?"

Connor closed the laptop, leaving only the lamp for light, and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't be mad, yeah?"

She nodded her assurance.

"I'm sorta… hiding."

Abby laughed a little as she sat down beside him, the light of the lamp glowing over her face. "No, I thought you just enjoyed the dark closet space for a place to play dino games."

"I was on twitter, thank you very much."

Abby smiled and slumped her shoulder over some as she wedged her hands between her knees. "Would you mind if… if I hid with you?"

Now it was Connor's turn to raise his brows. "If you want, I always enjoy your company, Abs."

"Thanks," she situated herself some more to where their knees were touching and then sighed. "Harper, then?"

Connor gave a coy smile and nodded. "You too?"

"I always loved Harper, but if she decides she wants or knows something than she doesn't leave it be."

"What's she nagging you 'bout?"

Abby paused. She was nagging Abby over _Connor _so she really didn't know how to answer that. "Just… stuff."

"Stuff you can't tell your flat-mate?"

Abby nodded.

"Okay… stuff you can't tell your best pal?"

She huffed and shook her head. Maybe she_ should _tell him. "Suppose not." He grinned at her and she knew she had to go on now. "She's nagging me … well, about you."

"'Bout me-?" They both looked down to hear Abby's mobile beeping. Connor sighed as Abby pulled out her phone from her back pocket and saw a text from Danny.

"Danny says we have anomaly duty."

"Brilliant. Liked having few days without any rips in time for a change. How'd you think Harper will take us leaving when we supposedly took the week off?"

Abby snorted, "Knowing her, really well. Then we'll see a cab following us all the way to the ARC."

"I think I've made you watch too many James Bond movies."

She smirked, "Didn't know you ever could think that possible."

He mimicked her laugh through his nose as he started to stand up. "Doctor Who? Course not. James Bond? Ehhh."

He offered a hand and helped Abby up. She tucked her phone back into her jeans and he sighed.

"This mean we have to face Harper?"

Abby laughed and nodded. "Suppose so."

"You think you could distract her while I run out? I could even jump out the window, yeah?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, _I_ watch too many James Bond films."

Abby opened the closet door and started to walk out, Connor still standing there. "Is that a yeah or a no?" Abby looked back at him with a smirk and walked away, Connor knowing the obvious answer.

* * *

The car doors shut closed, the clap of the metal banging together echoing the parking lot.

"I mean, I know you didn't like him at first, but he's not _that _bad." Connor teased her. Abby glared, not saying a word, and the grin on his face failed to fade. "I don't think tranquilizing him is the answer to your anger problems, Abby."

"Connor…" she said as a warning.

Connor didn't seem to care. "Maybe you just spend too much time around me, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, your Connor-ness is rubbing off on me."

"Well, now you're back to teasing me. 'Bout time, ain't it?" she shot another smug look and he snickered. "Maybe next time you decide to shoot Danny-"

"Connor?" He looked at her for an answer. "Shut up."

He nodded and tightened his lips to shut himself up. "Yup."

Abby chuckled at him and turned the handle to the flat, pushing it open before entering. Abby walked through first to hear Harper in the kitchen. As Connor came in she noticed a sweet smell of something baking. She looked over to see him looking at her with an arched brow and a grin.

Still looking at her he loudly asked, "Do I smell cookies?"

Harper peeked over the counter with a peppy smile. "You know it!"

And Abby inwardly groaned. Of course, she made _cookies_. How else could she be more perfect for Connor? Her friend, who came to her house, was trying to steal her Connor. Should she be bothered by this? Sure, this was Connor – it's not like she wants Connor all to herself, so it doesn't matter… right? It was Connor, _her Connor_, enjoying someone else's baking… _Abby, you don't even bake. – Not the point, now is it?_

_ Abby, you're talking to yourself. This is getting pathetic._

"Abs?"

Abby looked up to see Connor looking at her puzzled. "Yes?"

"You okay…?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"'Cause I asked you if you wanted a cookie three times now…"

_Great, now you're spacing out like some crazy person. – Is spacing out a lot really categorized as crazy people?_

"Oh, well, I'm paying attention now, yeah? Ask."

Connor looked thoroughly confused and showed her a cookie from the plate. "Want a Dalek cookie?"

_She's making geek cookies. Not just cookies, __**geek**__ cookies. – So what? Why are you even talking to yourself? You never talk to yourself._

That's it. Abby had officially lost it. What had she lost? She wasn't sure. But she wasn't even acting herself anymore.

She graciously grabbed a Doctor Who themed cookie from the plate and sat down at the counter, seeing Connor quickly sit beside her.

"So…? How do they taste?" Harper asked anxiously.

"Like pure evil." Abby snapped. Connor was laughing and she realized she made a geek joke on accident. Well, it amused him so she wouldn't say anything.

"They're delicious, Harp."

_He just called her Harp. Nickname basis? __**Really**__?_

****"Yeah, fantastic." Connor laughed again. What was it this time?

"Well thank you," she smiled and walked to the oven. She glanced and watched Connor, he was enjoying his cookie and he wasn't even paying Harper any attention.

_Abby, quit with all the blundering and frantic thoughts. You're Abby Maitland, __**not **__Connor Temple. So stop acting like him._

She sighed and suddenly he stood up, leaving the plate in front of her. "I need to write the end of that report, so I'm off to isolate myself from the world and … stuff."

Basically, Connor was going to go hide some more.

"Connor. You **still** haven't finished it?"

"Well… define finish.-"

"Lester reading it right now, or has already put it away in the pile of 'finished'." He avoided eye contact and started for the stairs as Abby let out a chuckle and shook her head. "What I thought!"

"So… how was unexpected work?" Harper asked once Abby turned back to her. "Any almost death happenings situations that brought you two to admitting your undying love for each other?"

"Harper, what do you think we do at the zoo?"

Harper laughed, Abby giggling with her. "You know, there's still lions and such, yeah?"

"I work with the reptiles, Harp."

"Yeah? Well where does Connor work then?"

"Uhhh…" she heard a chirp from Rex with Connor replying to him and it dawned on her what to say. "The birds. Yeah, he works in this bird arena. Or… giant cage thing…"

"So you two don't work in the same department, but something so dire called you both in? What, did a parrot get loose and start mocking a snake 'till they got in a fight?"

"Well, we… Our departments tend to be cut in budget so when someone's working a shift, we work poop duty and feeding duty for another area."

"Oh, course. And the penguins ran out of fish to eat, so you both had to go in and manage it."

"Stop with the speculating, Harper! They know we live together and they needed some people to help, so they contacted us. End of story."

"Whatever you say…" she let out a doubtful breath and rested her chin on her fist, elbow propped on the counter. "Abby, what do you _really _do for living?"

God did Abby want to tell her. "S'not important, Harp. If it was, I'd tell you."

"So you're not denying you lied about the zoo then?" Abby gave her a knowing look and she nodded. "Good, 'cause I called the zoo and they said Abby Maitland had been off schedule since last year and Connor Temple had never been heard of."

"Harper!"

"What? I'm a journalist. It's what I do-!"

"Shush!" she looked up at the loft and then back to her friend. "Connor doesn't much like journalist. Keep that to yourself, eh?"

"Protecting me, even after all the flirting. Lord Ab, what does it take to make you break?"

She let out a subtle chortle and shook her head. "I told you. Connor and me are just mates."

"Ah-uh," She looked up, looking Harper in the eyes. She was smirking as she corrected, "Connor and **_I_**," and picked up a cookie to munch on.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked down at the plate of cookies in front of her. "So, how'd you know about the Doctor Who thing?"

"Honestly?" Abby nodded. "You said, and I gathered, he was rather a nerd. I thought these were R2D2 'till Connor started raving on about aliens from 'Doctor Who' called 'Daleks'. I just thought every geek liked Star Wars myself."

Abby scoffed. "Don't tell Connor."

"Why?" She looked back up again, seeing Harper starting to get irritated. "Why should I not tell him?"

"Because he'd lose the hope that he met a fellow Whovian…?"

"Abby, I see the looks you give when Connor simply _looks at me, _not to mention actually flirts back – which seems to be almost impossible. You have him well trained. But why are you so stuck on saying you don't have feelings for him, when you clearly do!"

"All right, fine." Abby hissed, snapping at her pushy friend. "I like Connor, kay?"

"I knew it-!"

"**_Keep_**… try to keep quiet, would ya? S'not something I'd like Connor to acknowledge and he's not exactly deaf either. Good hearing, remember?"

"Why are you keeping up this act? I mean, it just causes problems and-"

"_Relationships _cause problems, Harper. Of all the men that's ever been in my life, Connor was the only one who cared for me and not to mention stuck around. Connor is actually _there _for me, and he's a friend. He's my best friend. The last thing I need is to muddle this up with confessions of love. So please, if you could, leave it be, yeah? Before it all gets out of hand and I lose the closest thing I have to a family."

"Staying flat-mates and pals isn't what Connor wants, Abby. You have to see that."

"No…" she sighed, seeing the cookies in front of her. "'Fraid I don't. – I need to go to bed, don't I? Bit tired from today. See you in the morning?"

"Might want to remind Connor to put trousers on in the morning. Lately he comes down in his pants and nothing else, remembers I'm down there from the sight of me, and runs back up all red faced."

Abby smiled to herself and nodded. "Sounds like him…"

Harper stayed quiet for a few seconds as Abby stared at the dish in front of her and she exhaled before speaking. "Well, I'm off to bed myself. G'night, Abs."

"Yeah," she looked up with a compassionate smile. "Night, Harp. And… thank you. For letting it go."

She nodded, "Course," and headed for the couch in the living area. Abby turned her stool and looked at the stairs, seeing where they headed. They ended at the loft, of course – and that's where Connor was. She always told him good night before actually going to bed, it would be weird if she didn't, right?

Abby neared the steps but her feet froze. She couldn't go up. She couldn't lose Connor… She couldn't. _But losing Connor to another woman is more likely than dating Connor and messing everything up. _

She took a deep breath, her foot on the first step, and Connor suddenly was skipping down. "Abs!" he said, a little surprised. "What's up?"

"I…" She glanced to see Harper watching and she panicked. "Was coming to say g'night!" Panicked over telling the truth, that was. It was somewhat the truth… It was what she was trying to convince herself of.

"Oh… well, night Abby. Sleep well, yeah? Don't dream any nightmares tonight." Abby knew he was serious about the nightmares. She had a lot of them, actually. She used to wake up at night and cry to herself as she drank her tea in the kitchen, but when Connor moved in she stayed to herself, until one night she had thought he had stayed at a friend's house so she came sobbing into the kitchen and was surprised to find Connor sneaking in to check on her. He had her admit what was wrong, and then he had her tell him the dream, and it made her feel better… Ever since then, she would have a nightmare and sometimes Connor would just hear her in her room and come to comfort, and sometimes she'd come for his comfort… There hadn't been one in a while though. Who knew why he mentioned that but just because he was always worrying for her.

"I'll try. Good night, Connor. And … remember to put trousers on in the morning." She smiled some and headed to her bedroom. Connor didn't seem to think anything odd of it, which was good, and she clicked her door closed. Finally she could sleep. Just what she needed with tiring, nagging Harper. She loved her, but sometimes she didn't understand why she did.

She needed rest, yeah… That would fix things. At least for now.


	3. Abby Was Jealous

**_A/N: _****Couldn't really say if this chapter is shorter or longer than the last. Next chapter tomorrow is "Harper Was Cleverer", found to my surprise that "cleverer" is actually a word! Doesn't sound like it should be...**

**I just want to say that even though Harper is an original character, you might like her a whole lot in this chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning. The normal morning for Harper lately. She'd stayed for now almost four days and she was getting used to seeing half-awake Connor stumbling down the stairs in his pants and embarrassingly running back up to change. Then once back he makes tea for Abby and coffee for himself, makes a few comments to her – joking or just friendly – and then leaves the tea for her in a mug just how she likes it a few seconds before she wakes up. She then wakes up, thanks Connor for the tea, drinks it, flirts – or, 'banters' with Connor for about thirty minutes, and goes to get dressed.

After that it's usually different. They apparently have daily things they do. She found out on Sunday's they have lunch which they invited her to but she declined. She found out they walk to work twice a week, but she just heard that one, never witnessed it. She found out Connor makes Abby breakfast every Saturday morning, and she found out every Monday they have lounge night and on that which she had decided to change on their behalf. It was time to ask Connor out.

"-Connor?" Harper spoke, standing beside him in the kitchen while playing out his morning routine and rambling on about always trying to use Abby's favorite mug.

"Yo?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Connor looked at her suspicious. "Uhh, course, yeah."

"Would you do me a huge favor and act as my date tonight?" She caught the mug Connor practically let shatter to the floor and smiled. "Careful there, don't want to drop Abby's favorite mug."

"Err, thanks… Did-you? To get this straight, you did just… just…?"

"Ask you out? In ways, yes."

"I'm sorry, Harper, but I can't-"

"Just hear me out, Connor. Listen, and I'll explain. I know you're much too devoted to Abby to ever go out with me, and I respect and adore that. Honestly you're not even much my type, though I do think you're completely lovable and datable and I'd say yes to you in a heartbeat if you asked. _But_, see there's this… I have this guy who… He told me to meet him at this restaurant. He's an ex of mine, visiting London … It's a really expensive place and he paid for it all but I refused him because I know what he wants and … Basically Connor, I told him I was seeing someone and he told me to bring him to the restaurant as well. Since I am perpetually single at the moment you can see where that would cause a problem. Most the time I'd just tell him no but I know he will just continue to pursue me and I would really just like to get him off my back so would you … would you act as my boyfriend? Just for tonight? Don't even have to _tell _Abby if you don't want to."

"I… uhh… I don't really think Abby would mind."

Harper smiled, hearing that as him agreeing. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. But so you will?"

"Well… Yeah, anything for Abby's friends. Besides, free dinner!"

Harper grinned and hugged him. She pecked his cheek, hardly anything but a brush of the lips, and pulled back clapping her hands. "Thank you so much, Connor! Just something nice, not too fancy like a suit or anything. Nothing high class but nothing low class."

"Not a posh night out with Harper Price? I'm a bit disappointed."

She playfully smirked and skipped off, passing Abby who was now out of her room and slugging her way into the kitchen. Harper knew she heard nothing, but very likely saw her hug him and kiss his cheek. Which was exactly her plan.

* * *

Abby wasn't jealous. Abby wasn't jealous. Abby was **_not _**jealous.

Abby was jealous.

How? How could she have been jealous? Harper hugged him, and kissed his cheek… Abby had kissed his cheek before! She hugged Connor all the time too. So that was nothing! And yet…

Abby was jealous.

She told Harper they were just friends, but she also told Harper that she liked him, so Harper wouldn't try anything- Wait… She was an idiot. Of course! She was hugging and kissing on him to make her realize she couldn't lose him! Harper Price was clever, but Abby Maitland was cleverer. She would not let Harper get to her. Connor and she were just mates.

"Connor, you look great in that color! Wear it more often, wontcha?"

Connor was nodding. Connor was very likely blushing.

Abby was jealous.

"Abby, guess what I've decided?" She looked at her friend who was looking more happy than usual. She made her way away from Connor who was out of ear-shot and to her instead. "I've decided we are to go out for dinner tonight. Girls night, yeah? Get all dressed up, eat some fancy dinner."

"Oh, that sounds great Harper, but it's actually just lounge night tonight… Connor and I stay in a PJ's, watch movies, eat pizzas. You're obviously invited. It'll be fun with you here!"

"But I only have a certain amount of days left Abby, and I asked Connor if he would be okay with it and he said it was fine. I used to go for being nice, but now I've discovered my feminine charm is best into persuading men." She said with a wink.

Abby was jealous.

"He said it was okay…?"

"Yeah, honestly he might want some alone time."

No, Abby was not jealous!

"I was talking to him this morning and he didn't seem overly excited for your normal lounge night."

Abby was now officially, no doubt, jealous.

"Yeah, okay, well if Connor's okay with it then sounds great to me. We should get a couple hot dates too, yeah?"

Harper seemed surprised at that, and Abby didn't mean it one bit, but she was angry at Connor right now so she wasn't being the best example of integrity.

"Nah, I'd rather not, Ab. Another night maybe, but tonight it should just be us girls."

Abby nodded, actually relieved that she said that. "Yeah, but before you leave London we should go out at the clubs."

Harper's eyes widened and then she let out a laugh. "You're pathetic."

"What?"

"You hate clubbing. You're just hoping to make Mr. Oblivious over there jealous. Hope he'll feel the same mutual feeling."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh whatever, deny what you want. Tonight, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Abby sighed and smiled. "Tonight."

Harper was wrong. Abby was _not_ jealous.

* * *

Okay, so the plan was set, now she just had to put it in action. Harder than one would think, too. She had to send Connor off first, but how? Maybe she wouldn't _too_ soon, first she could get ready with Abby and just keep from Connor that Abby was getting ready as well, not just helping her out. Then once they were about ready completely she would send Connor off, making Abby stay in the room, and tell him to get the table since she was to be running late. Normally guys wouldn't go for that, but this was Connor and he was too sweet to say no. Plus, it wasn't a date… technically.

Or… Or she could leave with Connor and tell Abby to meet later – or... Yes, like she said, harder than one would think.

"So you're sure Abby's fine with not staying for lounge night?"

"Yeah, yeah. She said it was perfectly fine since you were helping me out and all. Connor, I'm not quite ready to go but I just realized, we need to get the table on time or someone else might take the reservations. You think you could go ahead…?"

"Oh, well, are you sure Harper?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise, Connor. Please, go ahead and I'll be there as soon as I can. Order an entrée if the wait becomes too long."

"Yeah, all right. I guess I'll see you soon." Connor grabbed the keys and left. There went Romeo, now its Juliet's turn to leave.

"Hey," Abby came out of her room, all dressed and glowing. Her dress ruffled out in the hem and the make-up on her eyes were soft, with the pop of red lipstick. "Where's Connor?"

"Romeo's somewhere, no telling where."

Abby wasn't going to even think it. Jealousy was now completely out of her head… But Harper just called Connor Romeo. That had to mean something, didn't it?

_Stay on topic, Abby_. "I thought I heard the door. –"

"I would tell you if someone was at the door, wouldn't I Abs? C'mon, let's go pick shoes and go."

"Yeah… yeah all right. Hey where are we going again?"

"Doesn't matter to you, I'm telling the cab driver then we'll be there."

"We're not taking the car?"

"Ah… no, I've never been in a cab! I thought it would be fun."

Abby raised a brow and nodded. "Whatever you say."

"Well c'mon then! Let's get to it!"

* * *

"Oh, oh! Abby, I completely forgot!" She looked at her friend confused as she sat in the cab. Harper acted panicked and huffed. "I forgot my mobile… You go ahead in this cab, I'll catch another and meet you there."

"Harper, we can wait."

"No, I have no idea where I could have even put the cheeky little device. You go ahead and when I find it, I'll call you. Or better yet call me a bunch of times and when I answer, you'll know I found it."

Abby looked puzzled, but not suspicious, which was good. "Okay… Well, have Connor help you out, yeah?"

"Oh, I think he went out! No worries though, go on cab driver!" she closed the door of the car and smiled through the window. Harper waved and mouthed, "See you in a bit," but she knew better than that.

The cab drove off and a smirk covered Harper's face. With the cab taking a turn down the block she pulled out her cell from her purse and dialed Connor's number.

"Connor? Hey, so sorry I'm taking so long! Yeah, I'm on my way right now. Well, actually, could you do me a favor and find the washroom for me? When I get there I need to use the loo and I hate searching for them while my bladders about to burst. Brilliant, thanks Connor! All right, see you in a bit." And she flipped the mobile closed. Stage lit, curtains closed, ready to watch Romeo and Juliet pour their hearts out… Actually, no, she's getting new nicknames for them. Last thing she needs is them killing themselves for each other.

Her phone rang and she looked down to see Abby's number calling her. She should be close to the restaurant now, it wasn't far. One more try on Abby's side and then she'll answer. Then the curtains open at last.

* * *

"So you're on your way?"

_"Yeah, gettin' in a cab now. See you soon!"_

"All right, I'll get seated. Bye." Abby hung up her cellular and sighed. This place was big, nice, and expensive, and she was here alone. Doesn't look pathetic at all.

The hostess approached her and asked her the name for the reservation. Abby said "Harper Price" and the girl looked somewhat confused, but then led her to her table. She handed her a menu and walked off, saying she would return.

Abby looked across the small two seated table to see another menu. Odd… Guess they forgot to remove it from last people who sat here. Best explanation she supposed.

* * *

Connor groaned and walked away, another waiter laughing at him. Apparently asking where the loo was struck to be amusing to these pompous jerks. He finally got the answer he was looking for and walked back to his table, not ashamed but irritated. Where was Harper? She should be here by now…

Connor froze once his table was in view. At first he thought it to be Harper herself, but when he saw the angel blond hair he knew exactly who it was. And that answer would not be the dark haired Harper.

He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to approach but … was this a date? He'd never been on a date with Abby before. How did he act? How did he _react_? He couldn't just come up and act like it was normal… but maybe it was to her? Maybe Harper miscommunicated? Maybe Abby decided to tag along and Harper's in the ladies room as we speak?

Connor took a deep breath in and walked to the table. Abby's eyes lifted and when they sought Connor she looked baffled.

"Connor…? What're you doing here?"

Nope, she was just as confused as he was.

"'Bout to ask you the same question."

Abby _was not_ jealous. But she now realized she was played.

She stared at him for a moment and then a knowing look overcame her. "Harper."

* * *

_**Reviews are like Baked Potatoes.**_

_**I love Baked Potatoes. **_


	4. Harper Was Cleverer

First thing that struck Connor was how amazing Abby looked. She always looked gorgeous, that being she _was _gorgeous, but she looked especially stunning tonight.

He glanced at his seat every now and then but he didn't want to sit down and make it seem like he wanted this to be a date. That was, he did, but he knew Abby… She may not take that very well.

"Excuse me, waiter?" the same waiter who helped Connor to his table took a halt and made his way to them. He looked at Connor standing up and then looked back at the pretty lady. "Yes madam?"

Abby smiled a bit. "The person who our reservations name is under, 'Harper Price', did you happen to see her come in?"

"Oh, yes indeed. She left her credit card with the reservation and said 'they can have whatever they want'. She also advised to not let you get too … intoxicated, but we only allow one bottle of wine or champagne to each costumer."

At that Connor sat down, but just because he couldn't believe it. "Harper _really _set us up, didn't she? And she planned it all out…"

The waiter face brightened, almost as if he realized this was some sort of surprise to the lady and gentleman, and cleared his throat. "Would that be all? Or would you like to order?"

"Not yet, that should be all. Thank you." The waiter gave a small bow and walked away.

The restaurant was nice and the waiters were all dressed up in black suit and tie or a nice black dress but everyone here that was a customer were all pretty casual compared to the workers. They looked nice, but semi-formal, not formal at all. Connor and Abby fit in with the semi-formal, but only thanks to Harper who warned them of the expected wardrobe.

"Connor," He looked up and saw her grin. "We can get _whatever _we want."

Connor grinned back and opened up the menu, excited to see what the most expensive meal to order was.

* * *

They decided the most expensive meal was just a little too much for Harper's credit card, but they did spend a fair amount of money. Enjoying their luxurious meals Abby looked up at him and smiled. He had some food on his cheek and he didn't seem to notice.

She giggled and Connor looked at her. "Wha'?"

She shook her head and reached over the table, brushing the food with a cloth napkin. Their eyes caught each other's stare but when Connor realized how close they were he looked away and Abby backed off.

She took it back. Harper **was **cleverer.

"So…" she said as she looked at the plate of desert delivered. "Split it? We could always get our own dishes, but I'm too full to eat this whole thing on my own."

Connor smiled. "Sounds good."

He was being really quiet, which probably meant he was trying to figure out what to say - or how to say it.

"Abs," and now it started. "Wouldn't happen to know **why **Harper did this, would you?"

Abby ducked her head and chuckled. "I told you she was nagging me about you."

"Yeah, but over what? About how we should have dinner?"

Wow. Connor could be so... – Harper _had_ been flirting a lot, it was understandable for him to be confused she supposed.

"She was trying to match us up... she's always been a bit of a matchmaker. In her mind this is a date, Connor."

"Oh..." he nodded, seeming to understand now. But there was still something, wheels still turning. "Abs… Is this a date to you?"

Abby had no idea how to answer that, but she couldn't just leave him without a word to confirm anything. "I..." Truth. That would be the best option. "I don't know, Conn." The truth was pretty convenient for her, so what?

"Not really a blind date, is it? Since I already knew you and all."

Abby smiled and nodded. "But it was meant to be a date, so I guess... In ways."

"It doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to, Abs. Just two mates eating a nice, posh dinner, yeah?"

Abby nodded and looked back down to her plate. It made her feel less guilty. "Yeah... Conn, what if-?" Nope, she wasn't going to say it. Connor and she were pals, if she said she wanted it to be one then that would cause problems.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. I think we-"

"Abby, what were you going to say?"

She was a little shocked at Connor's boldness, but she supposed he's taken too much advice from Harper.

Advice from Harper. Maybe she** should** take Harper's advice...

_"I'm just saying, if you don't want to pursue it then fine but maybe if Connor decides to pursue it with you, don't deny him."_

_"Harper,-"_

_"Abby you don't think he feels the same, correct? Well if he shows a sign that he does, just don't discourage it."_

He was staring at her now. Maybe she should.

"Well... What if I _did_ think this a date?"

"Then I'd disagree." Abby looked confused now. _What in the world...?_ "I'd disagree because it's not a proper date unless I ask. Or, one of us, that is…"

Abby raised a brow and nodded. "Okay."

Connor smiled a bit and then his entire demeanor changed when he realized what that could mean. "Okay like... Okay I can ask you out?"

Abby just smirked at him and went back to the desert. She had fun teasing him but she shouldn't... Last thing she needed was him asking her out. Then she couldn't decline, and then she'd want **more** dates and then... They'd be dating. Dating was not okay for Abby. No way.

_Abby, you're more likely to lose Connor to someone else, like Harper, then to actually ruining a relationship with him._

A song came in the speakers and it made Connor grin. Abby rolled her eyes, but glad to be brought out of her depressing thoughts, and he started mouthing it to her. The lyrics of the song it nearly made her blush, good thing the lighting was pretty dim.

"No, I can't smile without you!" He whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Connor, we're in a restaurant."

He could tell from her facial expression she honestly didn't care where they were, but found it amusing.

"If you only knew, what I'm going through! I just can't smile without you."

The waiters that were passing snickered at him, since he sang that line a little louder than the last. Abby was now blushing from all the looks they were getting but yet she still didn't mind.

"You were a part of a dream, now it all seems like years away. - And now you know I can't smile without you."

Abby giggled whispering back, "I can't smile without you."

"I can't laugh and I can't sing!"

"I'm finding it hard to do anything!"

They both laughed again until they saw some scowls at another table full of snobby button pushes, though almost everyone else in the room was just smiling at them.

"I guess it would be advised to shut up." Connor said, leaning over the table to her.

She kept laughing. This was not a good sign. "Yeah, probably best."

Or… maybe this _wasn't _a bad thing… this showed Abby what it would be like to be with Connor. There wasn't any pain and shame and secrets. Just … them.

"And just 'cause we should, I'm going to be even louder."

"What? Connor!-" she pulled down on his arm but it was too late, Connor was standing with a glass in his hand and spoon clanking loud enough to make everyone look his way. He cleared his throat, shooting Abby a mischievous grin, and yelled out to his new audience.

"I would like to say hello to everyone, I hope you're having a brilliant night. If you're wondering why on earth some guy in fingerless gloves is yelling across the quiet, posh restaurant it's because I would like announce to everyone here that tonight I am having dinner with the most beautiful woman in the room, actually the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and will ever see. No offense ladies, I'm bias. I would also like to say that I honestly could not smile without her, hence the song and all."

Abby was pulling on him again, asking him to sit down, but still in good humor. "Connor, sit down!"

"Not finished, am I?" he looked back at the crowd. "So no, this is not me about to kneel on one knee and ask her to marry me, she'd probably throw a glass of water in my face and leave." The people staring all laughed. "But simply, I am letting everyone know, Abby Maitland is amazing and everyone should know it – I can't possibly imagine not having her in my life, could I? So sorry for all of you, living without an Abby Maitland, your life must be like living in the Cretaceous period. That is all. Thank you." Connor sat down and Abby was trying anything she could to look irritated. When he heard applause he turned and they saw almost everyone in the room clapping for his speech. When it all settled he looked back at her and the room was quiet again.

The look on her face finally cracked and she started laughing, Connor with her. Just at the scene he just made. Abby was hiding her face with her hands and Connor was leaning over the table to try and cover the sounds he was making but the laughter was still clearly evident.

Their waitress came to the table, a grinning brunette with a friendly personality. "I liked your speech." She said as she gathered their dirty dishes. Connor and Abby were still recovering from the hilarity but Connor thanked her.

"Anniversary?"

Abby looked at him and their smiles faded. Connor crooked his neck to her, still pleasant, and shook his head. "Never even been on a date."

"Then what's this to you?" she surmised, still greatly amused.

"A trick." Abby remarked.

Connor snorted and remarked back, "A friend trying to pair up two good friends."

"So you two were tricked into coming here?" she alleged, brows arched.

"Yup." Connor answered.

"By Harper Price?"

They shared a shocked looked and Abby spoke. "How did you know that…?"

"She came in with a credit card, plans for reservation that were almost impossible in such short notice, and a grin. Then you two come in without her even walking through the doors."

This time they shared a chuckle and nodded. "Sounds like Harper all right."

"Well I hope you two enjoy you're non-date. Maybe next time you come to eat you'll be making a speech about how much you owe your friend for pairing you two together."

Connor smiled and thanked her. The waitress walked away and he took a spoon full of the desert dish, only thing to be left on the table now – that and their glasses.

Abby noticed he was now using the only utensil available so right when he went back for another bite Abby took the spoon from his hand and gave a cunning simper. "Thank you."

Connor returned a more smug expression and shook his head defeated. "You're welcome."

* * *

_Abigail, you officially are the most indecisive person alive._ She scolded herself. _You want to be 'just mates' but you've fallen for him and now you've trained him to being just that right when it seems you want to be more. Or maybe that's just bad timing._

Abby's thoughts went on, mentally kicking herself for the worst time possible to want to kiss him. They were walking back to the flat, the most amazing night with him, and of all the signs she's hinted about wanting to be possibly more than just mates he smiles and brushes off like she's just being silly.

Now Abby wasn't sure what she wanted… But she finally realized when Connor was giving his speech that he _wasn't _like the guys she's dated in the past. So maybe… maybe this relationship **could**work. But Connor had now apparently decided the opposite, because the one thing she was sure on, she wanted to kiss Connor, but Connor didn't seem to want to kiss her. It was getting pathetic.

"You look lovely tonight Abby, I don't think I ever told you that." He said as he opened the flat door and they tip-toed in, hoping Harper was asleep.

"Thank you, Conn. You looked rather dashing yourself." She said and turned her head before blushing to peek over the couch, she was indeed asleep. She was also snoring.

Abby chittered. "Emma Woodhouse has become Sleeping Beauty."

"I think if Sleeping Beauty snored she wouldn't have been asleep for a hundred years." Connor joked.

Abby approached him, arms crossed. "Oh, why is that?"

"They would have been desperate enough to shut her up."

Abby rolled her eyes and then found herself yawning. She then stretched her arms some before looking up at him and giving a gentle smile. "It's late. I should get changed and go to bed. You?"

Connor shrugged. "I prefer to do that all in reverse order."

Abby smirked and raised a brow. "I'm sure only the great Le Connor Temple could pull that off."

"I'd sell tickets but it would get a bit awkward. Wouldn't want anyone to see me in my pants."

"Oh, but Harper says she sees you in your pants every morning."

He gave a coy smile. "I think I should put up a big sign that says 'Put some trousers on.' so I'll see it before I stumble down stairs."

"Wouldn't work, you'd forget to read it." She teased him.

"That's why I haven't put it up, init?"

They shared a laugh and Abby took a deep breath in before letting it out and looking towards her room. "Night, Conn. Had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, fun night, wasn't it? I think I outdid meself, personally."

She grinned at him. "Yes Connor, you really did. How you paid for all that food I'll never know."

"A man's got his secrets." He widely smiled back to her. "G'night, Abs."

Abby looked up at him, their eyes locking once again. Before she knew it she was on her toes, raveling her fingers through his hair and pressing her lips to his. She pulled away when Connor didn't kiss her in return, and when she looked at him he looked shocked. His eyes closed, lips still pursed. She backed off completely and he started to move again, eyes fluttering open and he stuttered about what to say.

Abby would have laughed but she didn't have much time. When he could speak again he simply said, "Night Abs," and rushed up the stairs to the loft.

She stood there, not taking a step forwards or backwards, but simply stayed like a statue trying to understand the basic truth to this situation.

She wasn't entirely sure what just happened. What** did** just happen?

* * *

**_A/N: _****Connor... what are you doing?**

**Next chapter is "Connor Was Hopeless". This story is a six-shot so only two chapters left! Thanks for the read!**

**Also I'd like to shout out to "Jena". She's a guest on FanFiction so I can't thank her in PM's, but she reviews my stories and I thank her for that. Jena, you're reviews are so sweet and I'm glad you're enjoying my writing. Thank you.**


	5. Connor Was Hopeless

Connor sat the cup of tea on the counter and rushed upstairs, Harper eyeing him. She could tell something happened last night, but she wasn't completely sure what could possibly be making Connor run around like some puppy knowing he wrongly ate his master's slippers. Whatever it was, Harper was ready to fix it.

She grinned to herself and pulled out a pen from her pocket, writing something up on a notepad in front of her.

* * *

Connor stopped beside his bed and flopped down on the mattress, the smell of clean sheets and a clean duvet striking him odd. He jerked up and then remembered – Abby did all his laundry the other day.

The thought of Abby was almost impossible not to have, she was everywhere. All he wanted was to figure some things out but he always seemed to be finding himself in the same position or the same thought. It was hopeless – better yet, _he _was hopeless.

Abby **_kissed _**him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, on the lips. Smack dab on the lips. It was very much on purpose, almost impossible for it to be an accident. Now how did he face her? She had too much to drink and had kissed him, and now she was probably embarrassed. If she kicked him out …

What if it wasn't intoxication though? They didn't really drink enough to be drunk, just a few glasses of wine. Maybe she was soberly and consciously aware of what she was doing? Connor didn't know what to think about that. This was Abby, the Abby who always assured him they were nothing but pals, the Abby who he loved, the Abby who never could actually love him back… at least, not like that. He'd always dreamed of being with her, but that was just a dream … he never thought it to be possible.

He needed to get this right. He knew Abby and her indecisive ways, this could easily be a mistake and she would soon regret it. _Don't get your hopes up, Connor. Just let Abby confirm she's not there to just unintentionally mess with your feelings._

* * *

Abby heaved her way out of her room and into the kitchen. When seeing her cup of tea but no Connor she frowned. She'd really messed things up this time.

"He went back up the stairs to hide. I sometimes wonder what it's like up there… I imagine it's a lot like the Bat Cave. Rex would be his only bat friend though."

"Did he say if he would be back down soon?"

Harper tweaked a brow and lowered her mug to show a smug expression casing her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Abby slouched on the stool and sighed. "Nothing happened."

"That is either really bad for me or really bad for you."

"I…" Abby reached her arm out and dragged her mug on front of her. Staring at the light brown liquid she quietly finished her sentence. "I sorta kissed him."

"And that's nothing?" Harper said excited. Then she remembered Connor was upstairs away from her, not with her. "Oh, right… bad for you then."

"He didn't kiss me back, Harp." She said tranquilly. "He practically ran away, actually."

"C'mon, Abs. You've been pushing Connor away for how long? You can't just expect him to be on his feet ready to kiss you back when all he's ever known from you is rejection."

"I never _rejected _him, Harper. I just…"

"Let him down gently? Same thing, just the gentle way takes time to register as rejection."

"Yeah I'm starting to know the feeling, except he wasn't quite so subtle."

"Abby, give him time, eh? He still got up and made you tea for god's sake, he mustn't think badly of you. If you ask me he loves you, but I won't speak for either of your feelings."

"Right… time. How much time?"

"Two, three days max. Whatever happened to 'just pals' anyway?"

Abby pursed her lips to her friend. "I changed my mind."

"Mhmm," she stifled a laugh. "sounds to be like Abby was jealous."

"Jealous of you? Not in a million years, Harper."

Harper played a long. "Oh you've always been jealous of me, Abigail."

"In your dreams."

Abby and she smiled and Harper stretched out an arm and shivered a bit. "I need to take a shower, wake myself up. It looks like I'm going back home in a few days."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, my job requires me to be home pretty soon."

"And that job would be? You never said if you really worked for any paper or anything, ya know."

She smirked. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Abby rolled her eyes and Harper placed her empty cup in the sink and made her way to the bathroom.

Abby was then alone, which was rare for her to be alone this time of day. Lord she hoped Harper was right, because if she had muddled things up with Connor… She wasn't sure what she'd do, but she couldn't imagine life without him anymore. Yes, that was pathetic. Abby Maitland was pathetic, but Connor was hopeless, so it evened up quite nicely if you asked her.

Now maybe she could lure Connor down with the smell of food…

* * *

"Packing?" Harper looked up from the sound of Connor's voice. "So soon?"

She forlornly nodded as he leaped down the last few steps and stood beside her. "My job requires me back after a week. Still here for a few days, no worries."

"Well we'll miss you around."

Harper smirked at him. "You'll miss me or my cookies?"

"Well… Could you make another batch before you leave?"

A volume of laughs echoed through to the back room where Abby was looking for an item for Harper. She knew one of the laughs was Harper and the other without a doubt was Connor. Should she go out there or give him more time? _Abby, he's been hiding away all day. He's had enough time._

She stiffened up and walked out the door of the room, entering the lounge area where Harper and Connor joked about how she was the best baker yet.

"Sorry Harp, can't seem to find any to-go bags anywhere."

Connor hushed up suddenly and looked at her for a moment before jerking his head down and sitting on the chair beside the sofa.

"Thanks anyway, Abby. I'll do without them I think, not really something on my list of 'must needs'. Though if they become dire I can always go to the store." Harper replied, watching Connor's reaction to Abby's presence. He seemed almost excited to see her, but at the same time he looked tense and uncertain. Lord, of all the matches to be made, why did she have to find Connor and Abby? They were beyond frustrating.

Abby looked almost nervous, understandably so, and she came to the table in the center of the lounge to pick up her glass of water to drink. "What were you too talking abou' then? Hate to interrupt."

Harper glanced at Connor, expecting him to stay quiet – she was wrong. "Just telling Harper her baking was first class."

"I make cookies and cakes, Connor. Not much to brag on."

Connor smiled and shrugged. "I burn toast and pancakes and mac and cheese and meself, and yet I tend to make cookies underdone. Anything's worth bragging compared to me, init Abs?"

"Actually Connor's not a bad _cook_, when he's not playing his video games and completely forgets 'bout whatever's cooking."

"Well, well." Harper teased.

"He has some good recipes. If they weren't always burned I'd have Connor cook dinner every night."

"Abby, I think you foiled his ingenious plot."

"Shh, don't tell her."

Harper smiled and Abby giggled before sitting down on the couch and facing Harper. "So what's your plan for your last few days?"

She glanced at both of them, knowing they were her top priority. "Nothing much. I've visited all my London friends now, though- oh! Ab, we need to go have a lunch before I go."

"Today or tomorrow?" Abby asked.

"You make your schedule so flexible for me." She said grateful. "Tomorrow is probably best, I would say."

"Tomorrow it is!" she assured. Leaning in she whispered, "As long as you promise it _is _actually just us, yeah?"

Harper drew a deep breath and exhaled with an answer. "I suppose so."

Abby gave an irritated but raillery expression and looked back to see Connor standing up from the white sofa and heading for the kitchen.

Abby watched and let out a concerned breath. "He's better."

"He's testing you. He's acting like everything's normal because he knows I'll suspect. He's seeing if you'll do the same."

"You really think Connor could think up such a-?"

"Abby, he may be hopeless but he's still a genius. I think he could think up some strategy to keep me unaware."

"He's a genius in computers, science and inventions. Not people."

"Connor's an inventor...? I just knew he said his IQ was above average... If he's an inventor why does he work at the zoo?"

Well that was one slip up waiting to happen. "I... Yeah, he ... Some stuff, here and there. He pursues what he can but he also loves the creatures so he likes to be out in the fields more than the labs."

"Does he invent things for the zoo...?"

"Oh no, just the Universities labs." She hated bluntly lying, but she had no choice.

"Ah... Well you should go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because you love him."

"Harper!"

"Oh just go talk to him." Harper tugged on her arm to make her stand and she did so, seeing him scavenging the fridge. Sooner than she wound have liked she was standing near him.

"Hey,"

He looked at her almost panicked like and looked back to the refrigerator. "Do we have any soda?"

She paused, thought over it, and shook her head. "I think you drank the last can the other day."

"Hmm, don't much remember that..."

"Coulda been Sid or Nancy, never know." Abby joked and Connor laughed a little. He closed the fridge door and looked at her, staring intently like he needed to say something.

"Abby, I..." he seemed to then retreat and fake a smile. "I need to go finish that report."

He brushed past her and Abby gazed ahead, soaking in what just happened. She would have made a comment about how wonderful of a procrastinator he was but he wasn't in the mood for jokes apparently.

Harper walked over and stood by her side. "Something wrong?"

She drew in a long sigh like breath and looked at her friend with a smile. "He's the same. Now what shall we have for dinner? I'm thinking pizza."

"You found my weakness."

They laughed and shortly after called up for a delivery. She had a feeling Connor would be getting pizza late tonight when everyone was asleep, to avoid any confrontation of any sort. In ways she didn't blame him, but she had a friend to occupy her thoughts at the moment.

* * *

He heard them say they ordered pizza but he felt like it was some trap. Like he was the mouse and the pizza was the cheese, but Abby and Harper were the trap that snapped him to his death. Only difference was for a mouse that would be a quick, straightforward death. For Connor it would be tedious and painful.

He just wasn't quite yet ready to face Abby and the sad, longing looks she was giving him were killing him. He didn't know what to do, he now understood she was very conscious of her actions but he _still_ wasn't sure what to do. Abby didn't seem to get that he didn't just want … He didn't know how to even describe it. But this was Abby, and she always told him how much she hated relationships… so what did she want from him?

Of course to get the answers would mean he had to face her and, well, he preferred hiding with Rex at the moment. Rex hid with him just because the little Coelurosauravus didn't seem too fond of people who weren't him and Abby. Cheeky little introvert. Course he could just still be recovering from being kidnapped by Caroline…

None the less Connor waited, he waited until they ended their movie marathon – or he waited until Harper fell asleep and Abby went to bed. He waited until the clock told him an hour had passed. And he waited until Rex decided the coast was clear.

The green, flying Coelurosauravus swooped down off the loft and into the main area of the flat. Connor's head turned and he knew that meant everyone was now in a deep state of sleep. More like guessing really, he couldn't understand one chirp from Rex – though sometimes he wondered if Abby did from the conversations they seemed to carry on at times.

His socks were slippery but quiet. He tip toed down the staircase and sneaked his way into the kitchen. The pizza was in the fridge, if he could just get a piece of pizza and go back to his –

"No!"

Connor's head wrenched to his side, his ears catching the cry. He knew exactly who it was, it was Abby. She must have been having another one of her nightmares again. She constantly had nightmares that brought her back to her scarred childhood, Connor always felt he was useless for her but he still did whatever he could to assure her that she was no longer there.

He heard another shout bellow from her room and he shut the fridge door, making his way to her bedroom without another thought. He rushed in and bustled to her side, gently shaking her figure to wake her. Her eyes flew open after the third pull to her arm and looked at Connor with tears from her dreams streaming her face.

She whimpered out a sob and Connor embraced her, wrapping her in his arms and keeping her close. "Shh, shh. You're safe, yeah? It wasn't real, promise."

Abby cried in his arms for some time, but she then parted from him just to see his face. "It was different this time."

Connor was a little shocked, lately she'd just had one reoccurring dream of her childhood with Jack, and with her description of it she had reason to scream or cry. This one rattled her just like the last, but yet it was different. That almost scared Connor. "What happened?"

She ducked her head down and sniffled. Connor brushed a tear from her eye and resituated his position, showing her he wasn't about to go anywhere. "Was Jack there?"

She shook her head violently, then calmed herself and sighed. "No… No it was just me… and…"

"What?"

"It started out where I was scared, but I didn't know why… Then _in_ the dream I came to the realization that I was alone. I, um, I had been left there… and then…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to continue.

"Abs?"

She looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. "It doesn't matter, yeah?"

He furrowed his brows, knowing if she wasn't willing to go on then something brutal must have happened. "Abby…"

She knew resisting telling him was pointless. "Well, it's just… You were there."

"_I _was in your dream?"

"You usually are, yeah. Just … not in the bad ones…"

"What happened in the dream?" he encouraged. She just looked at him with weary eyes. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"You…" she breathed in but seemed to choke it out with a sob before finally saying, "You died," and burying her face into her hands. She felt Connor rubbing her back in comfort and it calmed her down some, knowing he was there.

"I didn't though, did I?" he whispered to her. "Look at me, Abby."

Abby lifted her head, seeing his soft brown eyes full of concern. "Still alive, sitting beside you, talking to you. Not dead, am I?"

"But you… You sacrificed yourself for me."

"In the dream?" She nodded, obvious that that's what she meant. "If you were in danger, course I'd sacrifice meself."

"Don't say that, Connor." Abby snapped. She sharply inhaled and fidgeted with her drawstrings to her sweat-pants before continuing. "You did it 'cause you had to. You didn't do it _for _me, but because you felt you had to … to… to pleas me, I suppose… I don't really know, Connor…"

"Abby, that would never be true." he assured, but Abby didn't seem to believed him as she stared down at her hands. He scooted himself in front of her and brought her head up to meet his eyes. "Never. When I say I'd do 'anything for you' I mean anything _for_ you. Not 'cause I have to, or 'cause I think it's my job, but 'cause ... 'cause it's… well it's _you. _That's never going to change, okay?"

Abby nodded, looking down again. "I don't deserve that, though."

"Whoever told you that is an idiot, Abby Maitland." He said teasingly but full of honesty in his mind. Abby snorted, flashing him a soft, broken smile, and they stayed quiet for a short moment. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded, looking back up at him. She gazed up into his eyes and before she knew it she saw Connor inching closer and closer. He placed a hand on the side of her cheek, drawing in, but before he his lips actually met hers he snapped his head away. Abby felt her breath hitch, now seeing him starting to stand.

He cleared his voice, breaking some of the awkward silence. "Well, cold pizza is calling me, then."

"Yeah, yeah." She spluttered the same type noise and looked up at him with her gracious but imposturous smile. "You must be starved."

"Eh," he titled his head and returned the deed. "bit peckish but I could manage, if you need me any longer."

"No, no," she let out a consented sigh. "I'm good now, seeing you alive and all."

He smiled again and nodded, exiting the room slowly. Once the door closed he groaned before letting out a breath of frustration and pounding his head to the wall, scolding himself. _Idiot._

* * *

Abby watched the door secure itself and the gap between the frame and the entrance seal. She moaned, mentally kicking herself, and then bombed backwards into her mattress and pillows. She aversely seeped in a breath and closed her eyes, hoping she might get some sleep before dawn breaks in. Hoping. _Hope…_ _Thinking of hope, Connor Temple was hopeless. She'd heard Harper say it, she'd said it herself, but she never realized just how true it really was. _

_ Connor Temple was completely and utterly hopeless._

* * *

**_A/N:_**** This chapter and the last are my personal favorites. Hope you liked it! Next and last chapter is "Harper Was Right".**

**Reviews are like Pizza Rolls.**

**I love Pizza Rolls.**


	6. Harper Was Right

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Primeval or any Cannon characters. Though, I did make up Harper Price with my mind and fingers(typing) I guess, so if you'd ever like to use her I'm sure I'll be fine with it, just make sure to PM me about it.**

_**A/N: **_**So**_**...**_**Here we are, late at night for me... Posting the chapter I planned on posting 12 hours ago. I've been away from a computer all day so I truly apologize for leaving you hanging on the last chapter. Forgive me? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days had passed and here Connor and Abby were being flat mates, friends, tension between them at all hours, looking at each other liked they longed to say what they wanted to say but just simply _wouldn't_.

Harper was frustrated, to say the least.

And now she was leaving! Her job was calling her back and she had no evidence that they had even had a conversation that didn't involve a lot of staring, silent nods, and weird and random comments to each other about the weather. She almost wanted to say her meddling had gotten the best of this match this time, but she wouldn't admit it. Harper Price was always right.

She was packed, they were eating lunch, and Connor seemed more agitated than usual. Connor seemed sad for her leaving, but he also seemed anxious for her to go. Rex did too, but that was for a whole other reason. From what she heard, Abby isn't the only one with past doomed relationships. Who steals a lizard for goodness sake?

She was leaving soon and they wouldn't say a word to each other. With a sigh she was determined; she would give this match-to-be-made one last go. Just … Now she had no idea what that 'one last go' would be. Her plan A's almost always worked, and now she seemed to be sinking down to plan G and had yet to see any improvement.

Who knew Romeo and Juliet could be so _not _Romeo and Juliet. They were more like Shaggy and Velma or Phoebe and Joey on Friends. They should have gotten together, but were too darn stubborn.

That's it. She was out of options. "So," she spoke, looking at both of them as they silently ate their food. "Connor, did you kiss Abby back yet?"

Connor choked on the swallow of food he had chewed and Abby was red faced, giving dirty, 'you're going to be dead in the next hour' scowls to Harper herself.

Connor opened his mouth to speak but suddenly didn't comment but instead simply stood up from the table and left. Abby growled and lunged back in her chair, smothering her face with her palms.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" she murmured through her fingers.

"I'm desperate."

"So am I," she shot up to look at her. "but I'm not asking him when he's going to kiss me!"

"Wait… something happened. You didn't tell me?"

Abby sighed and relaxed some. "That night, after we ordered pizza… I had some kind of nightmare and was screaming in my sleep apparently so he came in and woke me up."

"And…?"

"And he almost kissed me. But he didn't, Harper. So please, leave it alone, yeah? We've had this conversation before."

"Yes, yes. But I'm yet to be convinced Connor knows your true feelings."

"I kissed him, didn't I?"

"So? That could be taken as 'I love you' all the way to 'I'm going to catch a bug on your face with my lips'."

"…Harper, you are one strange person, you know that?"

Harper smirked and stood up to take her plate away, also picking up Connor's. "I'm not taken yet for a reason."

"'Cause you're too picky."

"No. 'Cause I've yet to meet **my** Connor. _Plus_ I'm a bit strange, I'm nosy, I'm picky…" she disappeared into the kitchen and then came back out, not finished speaking. "But, if I found **my** Connor, none of that would matter."

"You might want to stop calling the man you're going to marry in your future 'your Connor', he might hear you."

"My future husband?"

"No, the geeky genius in the loft."

"Oh, _you're_ Connor."

Abby glared at her again and she walked off, humming a joyful tune. She wasn't really that happy, seeing them still in a fit of awkwardness, but it was in spite.

Great, now she had to leave in three hours. Hopefully she had everything packed…

* * *

Connor leaned against the railing on the top of the loft, hearing everything Abby and Harper just chatted about.

He let out an irate sigh towards himself, but then soon after a grin spread across his face and he let out a laugh type snort.

"Connor," Harper hollered to him. He didn't respond, just waited. "Did Rex bring my scarf up there? With the polka-dots?"

Connor crawled away from the railing and then reaching his bed he stood up to search through his things, looking for a polka-dot scarf. He had little doubt he'd find it though, his thoughts were otherwise occupied. Abby most certainly didn't think there was a bug on his lips and he knew that to be a fact, so what else did that leave him?

Connor's grin widened even more.

* * *

Harper and Abby hugged, sniffling at each other and mumbling about never seeing each other anymore.

"Lord, this week has felt like neither of us ever even moved!" Harper exclaimed, pulling away.

One thought stuck to Abby. Harper just hinted that she had moved away from their home town as well, which would bring a new sail of job options for her. She wasn't usually nosy, but Harper made her this way. _Back to reality, Abby._

"God, I know. Next time I'll come to visit you, yeah?"

"_Both _of you, please, come anytime." Connor looked down to avoid the eye contact Harper was meaning to give him. "I'd love to see you two again soon."

Connor looked back up and smiled at her. "It was good getting to know you, Harper."

She beamed at him and suddenly he found her short, petite-self squeezing his abdomen. "Same goes for you."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She heard him whisper, "Thank you," and she pulled away, giving him a nod.

"Well, here I shall go, then. I'll call you when I arrive home."

Abby smiled. "Safe travels, Harp."

The door was open and before closing she waved, said, "Safe living, you two," and winked before she closed the door behind her.

Connor and Abby stood there, the frame concealed back to its secure position. Connor looked over at her and saw the sadness that overcame her. He felt bad. He knew how much she missed having a female friend around. She talked to Sarah when she could but with Jenny gone, Abby missed her companionships.

"Don't worry, Abs. We'll go see her soon, yeah?"

Abby looked at him somewhat shocked and softly smiled. "Thanks Conn, but you don't have to come. Harper was just being … herself."

"Right, Abs, about that…-"

"I know."

He raised a brow. "You do?"

"We're just mates, I get it, I know. I was just being an idiot that listened to Harper's advice too many times around. Just forget it, yeah? Just pals, no kissing required."

"Right…" Connor was almost disappointed, but he remembered what he heard this afternoon and he wouldn't let what she just said discourage him. Abby was walking away so he quickly clutched her wrist and heaved her back to face him.

"Conn…?"

He smiled at her, her small figure tightly ensured in his arms, and he passionately pressed against her lips. After a moment the kiss fleetingly ended and he looked to see her still in a shock.

"Now who's not kissing someone back?" he remarked.

Abby fluttered her eye lids and then narrowed them, almost looking cross. "Way to ruin a friendship, Connor!"

He grinned at her. Her logic wasn't very sensible at times. "I don't know about you, but I'm bit sick of being 'just pals'."

Abby scoffed out a laugh of surprise, a smile easing up on the corners of her mouth. "But you… You never said anything? You never kissed me back or even acted okay with it? I thought you …" She trailed off without a need to say more with this evidential proof that she was obviously wrong.

He tinged the side of her cheek with his thumb and Abby responded by pulling him down to her height and crushing her lips to his. Connor smiled through the kiss and Abby deepened it as she tussled her fingers into his hair, soon feeling Connor reeling her closer to him once again.

The door pranged open for Harper to be frozen in her tracks, shocked but joyous of what she was seeing. Without thought of interrupting this adorable and well awaited scene she spoke. "I forgot my scarf."

They sprung apart, jumping from her voice. Abby looked at her while Connor was snickering and she replied as she grinned, "Polka-dots?"

* * *

Abby sat at the hub of the ARC, back to work from their holiday. She was sad that Harper was taken back home so soon but she knew they really should be back to work themselves anyway and Ms. Price the journalist was probably not the wisest to have as a guest, given the secrecy act and all.

She sat in Connor's swivel chair, inching it to turn back and forth. She came to visit him before she or he got deep into work and he wasn't even at the ADD. So instead she was staring up at the monitors as she watched the random news anchor that was up talking. They kept the major news channels up when they could, just in case some creature attack happened under different and obscure circumstances.

Watching the news anchor with the name his co-anchor's called him, Paul, Abby suddenly felt the chair swiftly spin around completely to face Connor, grinning at her.

"You took me seat." He teased her, hands on the arm rests as if to trap her in.

"You got up." She teased him back. Seeing how close he was she couldn't resist. She captured his lips with hers and gave him a short but longing kiss. When she pulled away she asked curiously, "Where'd you go anyway?"

Staying in the same stance he replied, "Lester called me in, didn't he? We got mail."

"We…? – wait, better yet, mail?"

He chuckled at her and stood up straight to pull out a magazine from his back pocket and toss it to her. "An article was tagged, just for us."

Abby narrowed her brows and opened the magazine to the tagged page. The article was titled "'_Just Pals'_" and apparently it was a weekly or monthly type article because the entire thing was named "The Price Was Right".

"What…? I don't think I understand." Connor was standing at the ADD now, checking up on some updates that popped up on the screens.

Glancing back for a second he smiled. "Start reading and you'll see."

Abby sighed and started reading the long article, going on of who knows what. "'So I promised you all a new and exciting article this week, and I thought long and hard of what it could be as I took a visit to London where my old friend, who will remain nameless, lived…' Oh no."

Connor twisted back to her. He leaned on the panel, still smirking. "Not finished, is it?"

She scrunched her nose, playfully glared, and looked down again. "'There was the last place I thought I'd find my new couple, as I'm usually pairing up strangers or predicting on two characters on the tellie. But this match was the most perfect to be made. It was rather impossible, both stubborn and stuck on being "_just pals_" because they were too scared of what would happen if they were more than mates.

'This match was my best friend from a long time past, and her best friend who she lived with, worked with, shared pets with, they did practically everything together. They took long walks together and they still said they were nothing more than friends. Who does that? The moment I realized they were perfect was the morning I walked in and he insisted my friend (and his "friend") looked gorgeous even without a shower or make-up or anything but yoga pants and an old raggedy shirt on. She also had dirt on her face from whatever she was cleaning when I entered.'" Abby looked up at him with a smug expression, glancing at the author on the bottom as 'Harper Price'.

"Did you even know Harper was a journalist?"

She gave a coy smile and bit her bottom lip. "Sorta. But I had no idea she was actually employed. She just always said she loved matchmaking and being a journalist. Never thought she actually professed either jobs, not to mention _both_."

"I'm not mad, Abs. Find it funny, personally."

"Lester?"

"Well… He couldn't care one bit of our love life, but the fact that she sent it to the **_ARC_** is a whole 'nother story."

Abby was weary, but then looking down at the last sentence she laughed. "'To Romeo and Juliet – don't kill yourselves for each other. Then I'd be the fault of your deaths.'"

Connor chuckled and wagged his head. "Harper was clever, wasn't she?"

She snorted. "Harper was _too_ clever. Remind me to call her up, yeah? I'll find her herperfect match but in the _past_, you can write the article about it and it could be one of the first articles ever printed."

Connor smiled at her. "Not so sure Becker would like us bringin' a civilian through an anomaly, but a brilliant plan."

She scooted the chair closer to him and handed the magazine back, all rolled up. He stuffed it in his pocket once more and she practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Lester yell her name.

"Quick, hide behind the desk Emma's at. I'll stall him."

She beamed at him as she stood. "I love you and your attempts to make Lester even _more _… Lester."

Connor grinned back and said, "What's not to love?" before kissing her cheek and having her duck under the counter at his and Emma's feet.

Lester stomped down the steps of the hub and groaned. "Mr. Temple, you wouldn't happen to know where that blond of yours is hiding, would you?"

"Last I heard her name was Abby. Or is this my _other _blond?

Lester glared and Connor felt Abby hitting him in the calf. "Tell her we need to have a chat about private government addresses, that is, when you see her." The tone of his voice hinted that he knew very well where she was. Lester started back up the stairs and then halted. "And Connor, I've yet to see your report on the anomalies. One more day passes without it on my desk and I'll start taking notice to all the other reports you're due. For example, the one on relationships within the ARC are to be off limits."

He tightened his lips and nodded. "Sir yes sir."

"Don't mock me, Temple. It doesn't suit you." And Lester walked away.

When the coast was clear Abby sprung up and he turned to her. "Anyway, like I was saying…"

She smirked and when Emma walked away he glanced over, seeing the hub empty for the time being, and eagerly kissed her again. This time it was longer, sweeter, and fervency but it was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both blushed to see Becker standing there with raised brows. He walked off without saying a word and they weren't really shocked. He caught them more often and not, and really it felt like a warning to try and not be so public about it.

"You never finished what you were saying, ya know."

"Oh, course," he completely faced her and drew out a breath. "I love you, too."

She laughed and shook her head. "Really? Bit belated."

He shrugged, hands intertwined with hers behind the desk like counter. "Then I should say it again, yeah? 'Till you forgive me. I love you, I love you, I-"

She placed a finger on his lips and smirked. "I could never get tired of hearing that, but if you keep on then I won't want to leave and I'd like to read Harper's article before I'm called back to the menagerie."

"As you wish."

"Don't pull a Princess Bride reference on me, Mister." She smirked, grabbed the magazine from his pocket, and started walking away.

"Anything for you!"

She shot him one last smile and made her way to the common room, reading the next to last sentence from the end of the article and smiling. "So, in the end, Harper Price **was** right."

And so she was.

Abby then grinned to herself, noticing Connor making his way into the common room. His face said that he just majoryly ticked off someone on accident, of course.

"Temple!" She heard Danny's voice rage. Abby shook her head and laughed, seeing Connor mouth 'Help'. Seems the article would have to wait, Abby had a boyfriend to save.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Last but not least! haha Next projects? I have some planned out to post. Mainly just one-shots for now as I work on my chapter long stories on the joint account I share with_**** Sallad24601****_,_**** ThreeCoo-CooClocks****_. I also am also going back to working on the new addition to my Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous fics. What will this one be...? The fourth?  
_****  
****_Hope you enjoyed this last chapter and story, if you did then please Review and tell me. I know everyone says that, but I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. And thanks to all who have devotedly Reviewed! I will be back to posting in a few days!_**

**Reviews are like Banana Flavored Laffy Taffy.**

**I love Banana Flavored Laffy Taffy.**


End file.
